The black sheep
by an9el0fdeath
Summary: He would hate her, because she isn’t what she is. He would love her, all because she is one of them. Two sides to choose from how will this war end? And it doesn’t only mean the war between exorcists and Akuma... kandaxoc tykixoc tykiockanda
1. Chapter 1: A secret

**Title**: The Black Sheep

**Chapter title**: A secret.

**Summary**: He would hate her, because she isn't what she is. He would love her, all because she is one of them. Two sides to choose from how will this war end? And it doesn't only mean the war between exorcists and Akuma...

**Pairings**: Kandaxocxtyki, lenaleexlavi, slight allenxroade.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_So this is the Black Order... Allen... I finally found you... _

"Hello? Is this the Black Order? I was asked to come here by General Cross Marian." the young girl – with mid waist black hair asked. In her hand was a black suit case, she looked harmless enough, like any other human.

"General Cross Marian? Allen, you know her?" Reever asked the white-haired exorcist, who was currently gapping at the screen which showed the girl. Reever sighed, "I'll take that has a yes..."

"Please stand still so the gate keeper can inspect you." A mechanic voice ordered. The black haired girl did has ordered.

"X-RAY EXAMINATION! THIS WILL DETERMINE WAETHER YOU'RE AN AKUMA OR HUMAN!" a booming voice was said through the huge face whom which the girl suspected to be the 'gate keeper'. "THIS GIRL IS HUMAN! 100% HUMAN!" The gate opened, the girl stepped in, being greeted by an overly happy Allen.

"Eileen!" Eileen's eye brightened up upon hearing Allen voice and turned around to greet him with a death hug.

"Allen-kun, you know her?" a female exorcist, with two ponytails asked Allen.

"Hai, Lenalee-san." Allen replied Lenalee while releasing Eileen from the death hug and turning her around to see face to face to Lenalee. "This is Eileen Walker, my younger sister!" Eileen gave a small smile to Lenalee before using her suitcase to hit Allen on the head – hard.

Turing back to Lenalee, Eileen smiled before letting a yawn escape her lips. "You must be tired after you travelled so long; I am the assistant head officer, Lenalee. Nice to meet you, Eileen. I'll be your guide unless Allen wants' to take over...?" Allen violently shook his head, indicating no.

"Hello! I am the head officer of the science section, Komui lee!" Eileen gave a nod acknowledging him. "I guess you know what innocence are, right?" Eileen nodded has Komui and lenalee took her to a diamond shaped stage.

All of a sudden, long, tentacle like arms came a grabbed Eileen. "Innocence... 5%... 19%... 35%... 49%... 57%... 69%... 75%... 80%... 85%!" the tentacles like arms slowly let Eileen down, who seemed frighten beyond words. "It seems 85% is for now the highest synchronization percentage between you and your weapon..."

"Synchronization percentage?" Eileen spoke for the first time ever since she came to the black order.

"It is the numerical value which becomes the lifeline of your weapon invocation. The synchronization percentage is low, it becomes difficult to invocate and the conformer will also be in danger... please do not be frightened, Eileen walker, in this war your innocence will become what they call, the black sheep. That is what I have felt. That is my ability."

_It was expected... it's not like they know anything... only master cross knows... the black sheep... how coincidental...I'll guess I'll be seeing you soon... _

"Eileen, welcome to the dark religious organization. I guess you want a room near Allen's?" Eileen smiled nodded her head. Komui gave a small laugh and brought Eileen to Allen's room, motioning to the side indicating that the room was heir's.

Eileen opened the door to Allen's room, it was awhile since she had seen her older brother's face. "Allen, you there?"

"Eileen! Did master finally let you go?" Allen asked her, while glomping her.

"Allen, you speak as if master cross is a bad person..." Eileen said with a dangerous glint in her eye. "And how many times had I told you not to speak about him like that... onii-san..."

"Gomen... let's go down to eat Eileen, I'll introduce you to the rest of the exorcists." Allen said wanting to change the subject.

Allen dragged Eileen down the stairs by the arm, to the cafeteria. "Oh? A newcomer, Allen-kun who is this?" jerry said, pointing to Eileen.

"This is my sister, Eileen walker, Eileen; this is jerry, the Black orders cook." Allen introduced.

"Hello Eileen and Allen, what do you want to eat?" jerry asked.

"A bowl a cream soup, 2 raw salmon sushi, a bowl of rice... beer? And 1 mango pudding for desert, plus some sweets?" Eileen said, hopeful that the gay-looking cook might give her some beer.

"Aren't you under aged dear? How can you have drank beer before?" jerry questioned her.

Eileen sighed, "With a master like mine... there is very low chance that you haven't drank beer before..."

"Ok dear, I'll prepare the food for you, Allen-kun, the same?"Jerry asked Allen.

"Yes thank you." Allen replied. "Come on, Eileen I'll introduce you to the rest of the exorcists." Said Allen, dragging Eileen along. "That girl-like exorcist over there – eating soba, is kan- Eileen! Where are you?!"

"Hello! My name is Eileen, yours?" Allen turned around at Eileen's voice and his jaw dropped when he saw her talking to kanda.

"Che."

"Anti-social much? And what's with the aura? Reminds me of someone... a _certain_ someone..." Eileen said. A small smile, a devious one. Like the time she decided to play a prank, a not so nice one – on Allen. "I'll be seeing you soon, kanda-kun."

_Eh? How does Eileen know bakanda's name? I never did tell her... I guess Lenalee-san must have told her... _thought Allen.

"Eileen-san! Onii-san has been looking for you!" lenalee shouted. Eileen stood up, her dark blue eyes turning to golden, for a nanosecond.

"Komui-sama? You were looking for me?" Eileen asked when she reached the overly messy science section.

"Ah, yes. Eileen, I have something to talk to you about. Privately, about _that_." Komui said.

"Of course, that would be expected, Komui-sama. I just didn't think that you would find out so fast. The only one who knew this was master Cross, but I believe that he didn't tell you..." by now, everyone in the office was eavesdropping to Eileen's and Komui's conversation. When Eileen noticed this she let her voice lower to a volume that only she could hear.

"What do you think they are talking about?" was pretty much the question in everyone's mind when both Komui and Eileen left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Eileen's innocence

Chapter title: Eileen's innocence.

Disclaimer: I do not own D gray man, Allen, lenalee or any other characters other that Eileen, my oc. D gray man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

Thank you so much for reviewing **GoodieGoodGirl** and **Reine . Yume**.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Onii-san, you've woken up?" Eileen said, appearing out of nowhere, using her legs to hang upside down from the ceiling. "Your eye... it was stabbed?"

"EILEEN!!!!! How many times have I told you not to suddenly pop up like that!" Allen shouted, clearly angry, or shocked – either way, he shouted. "And how did you know that my eye was stabbed?"

"I have my ways," Eileen said – calmly, her legs straightened. "And you are not allowed to ask me." She dropped from the ceiling, making 180° turn midair, landing on the ground, perfectly.

Turning back to Komui, Allen asked, "what exactly is the Noah family about?"

"That's what he came here to ask us." All three of them turned at the same time to the direction of where the voice came from. "Or to be exact, he came to ask my old man – bookman." At that point, Eileen seemed quite interested, even more interested the Allen and Komui themselves. "Noah is never talked of openly. Instead they stay hidden in history. They're the name of a baseless family. They often appeared the crossroads of history, but aren't written about in references or books. Now those 'unknowns' have appeared at the earl's side. That's why Komui spared time to come here. The only ones in this world who record the hidden history are bookme-..." the red haired boy suddenly stopped talked due to an unexpected kick by a flying panda.

"You damn babbler. How many times must I warn you before you understand? Our information should only be revealed to others by a bookman." The 'panda' or bookman, said.

"It's okay, pretty soon I'm gonna take over ya."

"I won't let a novice like you succeed me yet, _IDIOT_."

"Oh, you koala gramps."

"Allen walker."

"Hai!"

"Rest for now." Bookman said. "We will not be leaving until Miss Lena has awoken. No need to rush." With that, bookman kicked Eileen, Lavi and Allen out of the room.

"Onii-san, l'm going somewhere, I'll be back in about 10 minutes. See ya, Lavi." Eileen said, giving them both a kiss a cheek, making Lavi going into strike mode. Eileen sat on the park bench, looking at the sky. She was an exorcist, she was a human, and Eileen looked at her gloved hands, which was her innocence. It was hard to live both lives, when both of her lives were enemies. But it was fun, changeling – and she would never back down from a challenge. Eileen looked at the heart shaped necklace on her neck – well, half heart.

_**my heart,**_

_**with you.**_

The message didn't make sense, only with the other half, and then it would make sense. Just like her life, with him it wouldn't make sense at all... Eileen turned her head to where the noise was coming from; _I guess it's time to shine..._

Eileen ran towards the noise, which was only a minute away. "Innocence invocation!" Eileen shouted when she reached the scene. Her white right glove and black left glove turned into dust, taking the shape of a magician's wand before returning to Eileen's hand.

"It's those children, the ones dressed in black! They killed a person!!"

"Bastards! Don't move." Eileen's eye's reduced to slits, there were two policemen, either one may be an akuma.

"shokubutsu no akumu (plant of nightmare)" Eileen whispered under her breath, a plant that looks like the venues fly trap only with a tongue and teeth coiled around her wand.

"I'm arresting you, come along!" one police man said, grabbing Allen by the arm and ignoring his explanations. Lavi pointed his hammer at the policeman who was grabbing Allen by the arm. Eileen's plant grew and coiled around the other policeman with its mouth directly above him. "P-please stop! What are you...!"

"Lavi!? Eileen!?" Allen questioned, it was then both the policemen transformed into akuma, which was destroyed by Lavi's hammer and Eileen's plant.

"Another new one! Looks like these guys came to test their guns at us." Lavi said when an akuma from above started shooting. "You know, Allen, you've got really slow reaction time, Allen. Try learning from you sister. If the akuma turns into its real form before you assume a battle position, you'll die."

"Sorry." Allen muttered, "anyway, Lavi, Eileen, how did you guys know?"

"I didn't. I suspected everyone. Everyone who approaches me, I always suspect them all." Both Lavi and Eileen said at the same time. "We're at an overwhelming disadvantage." Lavi said.

"Onii-san eye is very convenient, but we are different from you."

"We find akuma among humans by chance. I see humans as the earl's allies. As opposed to the other exorcists though." The three of them jumped and attacked all the akuma that attacked them.

"Akuma, akuma, welcome to my magic show, what is better than to welcome volunteers than some nice flowers!" has Eileen said that, her plants came out of her anti-akuma weapon multiplying each time it swallow an akuma up. Eileen closed her eyes, she could 'see' where the plants were, she thought on what Lavi had said... _'We find akuma among humans by chance. I see humans as the earl's allies. As opposed to the other exorcists though._' She gave a small laugh, maybe, she should also suspect exorcist, since they may betray the black order...

"How many did you guys get?" Lavi asked both Allen and Eileen.

"About 35..."

"About 30..."

"Ha, I won. I got 37." Lavi said, "Together we got about 100 huh... they single mindedly attacked us. Maybe they want to get you and lenalee while you guys are still injured... or maybe they have some other goal... I wonder if they're at the hospital..."

"Ittai!" Allen said.

"Onii-san are you okay?"

"The hospital was that way, right?" Lavi asked.

"Eh... yeah probably."

"Grab here."

"What for?"

"Ood zuchikodzuchi" Lavi said after both Allen and Eileen held the handle of the hammer. "Shin!"

"KAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!" Eileen screamed, when the hammer extended and crashed into the walls of the hospital.

"You came flying with that again Lavi?" bookman said, clearly irritated with Lavi.

"Ahahaha, sorry! This thing's really useful, but a little hard using the break! But that felt good didn't it, Allen, Eileen?" Lavi said. "?... Allen, Eileen?..."

"You brats...!" bookman, who Allen landed on top of said.

"Huh..!?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Location change – inside carriage.**

"Well, I'll tell you about your mission now, a few days ago, a general was killed." Komui said, with a sadden look on his face. "The one killed was General Kevin Yeager. Among the 5 generals, he was the oldest. Despite this, he always fought at the front line. He was found in Belgium, hung backwards on a church cross. 'God hunt' was carved into his back.

"It's about the innocence isn't Komui!?" Lavi said,

"That's right. To instruct a conformer the find on innocence usage, every one of the generals carries multiple innocence. General Yeager possessed 8 of them. Including the general's anti-akuma weapon, 9 innocence were stolen. Although the general was being cared for, after being taken off the cross, he was on the verge of death because of his serious injury. Until his last breath, he was continuously singing a song."

_Sennen ko wa sagashiteru_

_Daijina heartto sagashiteru _

_Watashiwa hatsune tsugiwatare_

_Daijina heartto sagashiteru..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks for reading and please review, I will not update until I get the number of reviews, don't worry, it's not a lot – above 1 and below 5...

Before I forget, this is Eileen and her plant.

H t t p : / / a n 9 e l 0 f d e a t h . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / E I l e e n – 1 0 5 6 4 8 7 5 4

H t t p : / / a n 9 e l 0 f d e a t h . d e v I a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / E I l e e n – s – p l a n t s – 1 0 5 6 4 8 8 3 7

And her song was Rhode's song,

The link is here → h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = w I 3 W x 3 r V u A M

Just remove the spaces.


End file.
